Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{-4}=-1.11$ $x =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $-4$ : $\dfrac{x}{-4} {\cdot(-4)}=-1.11 {\cdot( -4)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{-4}} \cdot \cancel{-4} = 4.44$ $x = 4.44$